


The Legend of the Princes and Kingdom

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman had been telling the legend of a Prince and a kingdom. Afterwards someone approached him questioning the story and origins.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. Just A Work Of Fiction

In a kingdom of magic

There was a prince who was to become king.

A coronation supposed to take place 

But tragedy struck.

The prince was poisoned

And a brother was disguised in his place

The brother threatened

The crown renounced 

For the sake of another’s 

A kingdom in ruin

The princes both banished

Fading in history

The kingdom but a legend

The crown forsaken and forgotten

“Or so, that’s what they say.” Roman laughed softly looking at all the children sitting in front of him listening to the stories.

Remus groaned coming out of a door behind them, “aren’t they tired of that tale? Want to hear something with more action?” Remus smiled, plopping down dropping on the ground, dropping the contents in his arms and pushing Roman to the side. He grinned thinking before telling a story about a dragon, a witch, and a manticorchimera.

Roman got up off the floor grabbing the books Remus had dropped and started putting them away. He turned into one of the aisles pausing seeing a man in glasses looking down at a book. “Excuse me.” He mumbled putting a book away near the man.

“Oh it’s perfectly fine.” The man said, stepping away, “I wished to talk to you actually.”

Roman looked at him, “oh, is there a book I could help you find, or anything? What’s your name?.”

“Logan, and well no, it’s more of a story I’d like to research.”

“Oh…” Roman tilted his head slightly before nodding, “alright, and which is that?”

Logan smiled, “well actually it’s the story you were telling the children.”

“Oh… um… well that’s just a fairytale.”

“So? Fairytales must come from somewhere. Yours particularly peaks my interest as one that isn’t completely, fiction.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… I should get back to putting these away.” Roman said and turned waking in the opposite direction. 

Logan reached out putting his hand on Roman’s shoulder. 

Roman turned glaring, “leave me alone.” He growled.

Remus had heard and got up going over to where he heard Roman. “What’s going on here?” He asked slowly.

Logan looked at the two before putting his hands up, “I apologize for overstepping my bounds.”

Remus glanced at Roman, silently asking if he was alright.

Roman nodded softly to Remus before glaring at Logan, “our business is done here.”

Logan stepped forward, “no please, hear me out.”

Suddenly someone walked in, their face and features hidden as they wore a black cloak, the hood obscuring their looks from sight. They went behind Logan grabbing his arm, “I believe that’s our cue.” He whispered to Logan before walking out with him.

Roman watched the two leave, “he was asking questions… about the story I told earlier.” Roman whispered looking at Remus before he walked away, finishing putting the books away as if nothing happened.

Remus sighed and stood there for a little bit before going over to the story area and sitting back down to finish the story he was telling the kids.

The day went uneventfully for the rest of the time before they closed the bookstore.

Roman didn’t feel like talking much and went upstairs to their apartment and went to his room to read.

Remus yawned going to their apartment and making dinner. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Roman said, how that guy was asking questions about the story… but he couldn’t know anything about it… could he? Remus sighed, shaking his head, everything was alright. 


	2. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil talk about Roman’s story and looking for leads on other things

Logan walked out basically being dragged from the bookstore, sadly without any new books, and without answers for for his new… interest.

“You can’t keep harassing people!” Virgil growled at him once they were outside.

“V, I wasn’t really harassing anyone.” Logan protested.

“Oh? Yeah? Hm well you were pressuring that guy about his fairy tail. Pressuring people for information, is harassment!” Virgil sighed shaking his head then let go of Logan’s arm to cross his own. “Please, we need to lay low, just for a little while.” 

“Fine… but only if you spy on those guys at the bookstore and try to learn more about the story.”

“Why are you so invested in the story? It’s just another story.”

“Well… because of how the guy structured it as he spoke, like he was remembering, like he had been there.” Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Virgil nodded and looked around making sure they were going the correct way. He nodded to himself and kept walking, “fine, mr story collector and historian, I’ll learn more for you.”

Logan smiled, “thanks V.”

“Yeah whatever, you owe me though.” Virgil stopped in front of a building and opened up the door. 

The building was brick, it had a sign mounted above the door, Moonlight bar and Inn. Inside the place it was darker, some sheer black curtains covering the windows to let the place not be drowned in light, the walls were dark grey and some painted with stars and moons while the ceiling was all black. People were sitting at tables and some sitting at the bar. Mostly just relaxing, though the bar wasn’t really busy yet, it was still early.

Logan led them over to a table in the corner then sat down. “So, why’d you come for me?”

“I was worried you’d harass someone, which I was right about, and also Janus sent a letter.” Virgil replied and sat down pulling off his hood.

“He sent a letter? What was it about? What did it say? Did he make progress?” Logan asked eagerly.

“Should I be jealous you’re more excited about him over me? But anyway he said he’d be here in a week, he made some progress but it was just a deadend. So he’s coming back, he hopes to find another lead.”

Logan nodded, “hmm I could start researching more to find another lead, but it’ll be hard with all of the rest of them falling through. Also for your information, you don’t need to be jealous, we haven’t seen him in almost a month… aren’t you happy to see him again.”

“Yeah… I am… I missed him too.” Virgil sighed.

Logan nodded, “did you get-“

“Our supplies? Yeah I got them all, I put them up in the room, I also came across a cheap old book in the market so I got you it.” Virgil replied.

“Thanks, I believe I’m going to research for the rest of the day. Want to-“

“try to get more information, find leads, look for more jobs, and collect stories? Yeah will do.” 

“Thanks.” Logan nodded and got up from the table. He walked out of the bar and went upstairs to the rooms up there and went to theirs.

Virgil stood putting his hood back on and going to roam the town.


End file.
